mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:German77/Archive 10
O_o Your Userpage has so much custom editing its scary...... Teach me how to do it!!!!!! (Sorry about that) Oh, And I saw that you played Runescape. I play it to. Are You also on the Runescape wiki? Signatures/Killerbreadbug72 04:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not in the Runescape wiki and to make a user page like that required time of teaching and ability.-- 17:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Edit to shields I did edit like this x1 Totemic Rabbit x1 Totemic Turtle x1 Totemic Wolf Because The (x1 Look betta in my opinion) Well ur more advanced so u decide)-- 04:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I like more without the x because there are no difference.-- 04:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Pic for legoguy Sorry about that the top users thing :( . I was just wondering when legoguys pic was available.-- 16:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I have it right now but my computer is kind of slow. 16:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ahh i Understand i was at my grandparents in another province and they had a slow computer which made it annoying to edit here.(The articles wouldn't load.) :o)-- 16:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) done.-- 16:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) thanks german your a real pal.-- 17:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hey Hello german you want to come to the MLN elves again? if your to busy then you can ignore this.-- 17:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Re:welcome * Hi, thanks for the welcome :) I probably won't be on here often, but if there's anything I do need help with, I'll be sure to let you know 09:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Mln Wikian Of The Month Award Idea I thought this idea up that we could have an award called the MLN wikian of the month award which is For Outstanding Editing and coding and Maximum effort. I hope u like this idea?-- 09:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) That sounds better.-- 13:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) can you help my talk page on my talk page I have green ovals but there like this -- -- -- -- and I want them like -- -- -- -- can you do it?-- 14:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I know the problem. 14:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) done sorry for the delay. 22:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for helping me on my talk page BTW .HTML should work on wikia right if so than why doesn't HI work it should well blink duh but it looks like this: HI -- 03:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry but wiki dint have all html codes. The following HTML tags can be used at Wikia: 04:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ok thanks bye -- 04:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ps very tired :Just a little question, how do you (or someone else) add new html codes? 14:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) New user kohu Hello german thanks for all the help you have been in the past can you get kohu a pic he is a worker at my store now.-- 15:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ok!-- 21:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks again german.-- 01:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry german but it seems that you made a pic from the wrong account. Kohu has two MlN accounts and he wanted a pic of his new account:Kohu_thp. sorry for the inconvenience. -- 15:25, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ah ok next time give me the mln name first.-- 16:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that... Are you able to make A new one?-- 16:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ya. 16:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) thanks german77 your a great pal.-- 16:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh and I forgot I made it to rank 9 ::Cool and done. 16:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) German77 go to es.miredlego.wikia.com Archive How do you make an archive?-- 17:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Just use the move button an put the name of User:skipper733/Archive # the # is the number of the archive.-- 17:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 17:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) But how do you add it to my archive thing.-- 17:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) give me a minute I fixed it.-- 17:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. Sorry for any confusion But the name of my new archive is User:skipper733/Archive(Space)2-- 17:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind.-- 17:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks german.-- 02:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! I never knew you almost had 8,000 edits!-- 01:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehehehe.... Now you do. Sorry, I had to :) 01:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) yep I got 1000 edits every 2 weeks.-- 01:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Wow thats a lot!-- 01:39, 18 August 2009 (UTC) My goal is get 10k of edits.-- 01:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Your going to get there.-- 01:39, 18 August 2009 (UTC) No kidding...-- 02:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) He's going to get there by September.-- 15:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Odd Background Black and Green Glitch I have seen you (or someone else) fixed the glitch on my uploaded Background Images. How did you did that? And would you mind to make the two-slot Background Black.png image wider so it looks like a three-slot background? Thanks! 14:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure why now appears. but I can make it 3-slot.-- 20:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sig help. It seems that something has gone wrong with my new sig every thing else is turned into the same font as it.-- 02:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh never mind i fixed it.-- 02:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Do you like my new sig?-- 02:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ya.-- 03:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Great! It didn't take to long for me to find out how to get a font.-- 03:03, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Good for you.-- 03:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Well goodnight german, Its 9:07 where I live.-- 03:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for wishing me that happy belated birthday.-- 14:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Come to Talk Hey, German. Saw your message. What's up? 02:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) which message.-- 15:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) the one that was on your sig. 16:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) of the top users.-- 18:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Anything cool Hey german77, me again. Do you know anything cool that can go on my user page? Thanks. 03:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) The stats template. 03:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I have the template, but how do i set it up? I don't understand what to put in the blanks. 14:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ok here is an example: gives How do i get it on my page? 03:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Simply copy the above code in the box, and paste it onto your page. Correct the variables...and..voala! You have a stats thingy on your page. 03:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Signature German could You Please Make a new signature for me It Should be just like my normal one except I want to Have that sig expanding thing on the end with a link to my shops auctions? Could U do that?-- 07:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Ya give me a minute.-- 16:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) done!-- 16:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Pic help How can I upload pics?-- 12:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) On the left under the search bar and go down a few lines and click add image. -- 12:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) HTML Is it able to add new HTML-codes on MLNWiki? Or will those be the only ones here available? 13:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) those are the only ones.-- 21:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :What did you have in mind Samdo? 21:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) So there is a way. :) I saw on other wikia pages that there was a special count down html code, but it will not work here because is in our case the sign for "strike" instead of seconds. Just asking if there was a way to add html-codes. 14:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) : is the universal code for strike, the only way to change that is to modify the monaco.css, which could work, but the we would no longer have a strike code. Perhaps something like ? That seems very unused. You also might want to get someone like Nitecrew or even Kjhf to do this, because I am still not that good with the cascading style sheet code. 14:52, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, okay, I might ask in time. Just an Idea. Thanks for the info! 15:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Your welcome! I guess it is part of my job description now. 2000 edits! Hey german looks like i'm about to have 2000 edits on your talk page once again!-- 23:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry if this off topic.-- 23:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Good for you.-- 23:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) AoEIII Skins The skin looks great. As for the missing background images from the CSS, for some reason the Age of Empires site is not including the Monaco.css file in the page source. This is outside my realm of understanding. You might try talking with Followed by 100 zeroes, I believe he is the one who setup the Monaco.css on the My Lego Network site. There may be an 'administrator' setting to turn on a custom CSS. Good Luck. 16:47, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks nitecrew. 21:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I think I have found the needed change. In the Customization Guide there is a sentence which mentions that the site default must be switched from 'Monaco' to 'Monaco Custom' before the changes can be seen. Not being an administrator myself I don't know exactly where this is set but this configuration help page seems to have the answer. 17:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Help with pics Can you help me with uploading pics?-- 01:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) On the left under the search bar it says add image click it. -- 01:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 12:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your oppinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Nope we have a lot of admins now. 22:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeh.. Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) German77 Hey german I was wondering if you or an admin could create an template to show the badges you have. like the list they have on MLN.-- 23:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ok I can make it.-- 23:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) how like a nav or a sig.-- 23:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Like a Nav would be great. thanks german-- 01:02, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ok. 01:07, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Here is Template:User Badges all fill up information is here.-- 01:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Great thanks german77 (how do you change the skin?)-- 01:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) just type the name of the skin in theme section.-- 01:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Edit on mail messages Is the mail message supposed to read "Nevular"? Because it edited it to Nebular 03:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I don't care if are bad typed because the are the same copy of the original MLN mail messages just put a (sig) after the word.-- 03:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Oh ok my bad. 03:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :It is spelt Nebular, as Milestone is spelt Millstone. Go ahead and change it to this. 03:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well just check the mln messages with the page to see if there are right write. 03:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The nebular is spelt right but the Millstone is spelt Milstone. 03:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Already did =D. Oh, it is Milstone? Didn't notice.... 03:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Should we chang it to Milstone? Or leave the correct spelling? 03:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Whatever the message itself says. 03:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Alright i will chang it to Milstone. 03:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) This is why MLN wiki is a wiki, So any1 can edit it!!-- 12:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC)